Valentine Mischief
by BlissfullySortOfAnonymous
Summary: Valentine's Day is always fun with kids- You find them dates on top of everything else that you do for them, and yet that particular favor somehow still does not seem to entitle you to any privacy for a "date" of your own. Fiyeraba


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Or Valentine's DayXD**

**Alrighty guys, so I just realized this morning that it's Valentine's Day, and I thought I ought to do a quickie, so….here it is. As a side note, I really don't know how and why Elphie and Yero are living somewhere where other people are, seeing as they're usually in exile/hiding at this point in the story, but it was convenient, so make of it what you will.**

* * *

"Alright, little man." Fiyero clapped a hand on his son's shoulder and pointed with the other toward the group of giggling girls on the nearby sidewalk. The two of them were huddled behind a small pine tree, just out of the girls' line of vision. "Zero in on the prey….are you zeroing in?"

His gaze continued to follow his finger to the group of girls, but he saw the boy's head bob out of the corner of his eye. "Good. CCS?" As Liir's official instructor in all things romantic, much to Elphaba's chagrin, he'd thought it wise to devise a code specially for discussing flirting techniques.

"Calm, cool, and sexy," Liir answered promptly. Fiyero couldn't help but smile- he'd trained him well.

"Then on three- One, two…" Fiyero paused for dramatic effect, then leaned down to whisper in his Liir's ear, "Go get 'em, tiger."

He gave him a light shove, and the boy strode confidently toward his girl of choice- a tiny blonde who, ironically enough, resembled Fiyero's college girlfriend, Galinda. He watched proudly as Liir effortlessly charmed the little blonde and her giggly friends.

Just as he decided to turn around to give his son some privacy, an ominous voice sounded behind him. "Fiyero Tiggular, just what _exactly_ do you think you're doing?" She was using....her _angry_ voice- the one that somehow managed to strike fear into the hearts of men and…well, just about everybody. Her dim-witted but devoted husband in particular. Of course, that was mostly only because it often resulted in a night spent on the couch; at least, that's what he told himself.

Fiyero turned slowly to find Elphaba, predictably, standing with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow halfway up her forehead and still climbing. He gulped and said wearily, "Yes, dear?"

"Oh, don't 'yes, dear' me." Elphaba's mouth twitched, and she dropped her hands to her sides and sighed. "Yero….what are you up to now?"

He held up his hands defensively. "I'm only helping him get a date for Valentine's Day- I never encouraged anything beyond that, I swear."

"You're not turning him into a miniature version of your former playboy self? I worry about that, you know."

Fiyero sighed. "Elphaba, he's only thirteen."

"Exactly!" She threw up her hands. "Hormones seem to kick in early in this family."

"C'mon, Fae…" Fiyero stepped towards her and took her hands. "I turned out alright, didn't I?"

Elphaba softened, and her face relaxed into a smile. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she replied, "I'd say maybe a little better than alright." She stretched up on her toes to kiss him, but froze halfway there and added teasingly, "But just a little."

"Gee, thanks…" She did kiss him then, and Fiyero's arms instinctively went around her, pressing her closely into him.

They didn't realize they'd gotten slightly carried away until they were interrupted a few moments later by Liir's extremely grossed-out voice. "Umm, Dad? Can you please stop groping Mom in public before anyone else I know sees you? We kind of look too much alike for me to pretend we're not related."

The pair reluctantly broke apart and looked down at their son, who was currently making a show of looking highly dignified and highly disgusted. Elphaba flushed tomato red, and Fiyero simply shrugged, unembarrassed.

"Ooh, Liir, your dad's hot…."

Startled, Fiyero's eyes darted sideways to the wide-eyed blonde next to Liir. _'Ok, this is kind of awkward…'_ Elphaba spoke up then.

"Liir, who's this?"

Correctly interpreting his mother's sharp tone and squinty eyes to mean that she wasn't quite thrilled with the situation, Liir lifted his chin defiantly. "This is Klyra, and I'm taking her out for Valentine's Day." He shot a meaningful glance at his father, waiting for Fiyero to back him up.

"Let him go, Elphaba," he muttered quietly. "I already told him he could, and he'll be mad at both of us for a week if you say no."

She debated for a moment, then decided that she really couldn't afford to have both of the males in her household upset with her. "Alright, go ahead," she sighed in defeat.

Liir, let out a whoop and punched his fist in the air, then froze, mortified. He cleared his throat and straightened his collar, ignoring the giggle from Klyra. Then, at his father's subtle prompting, he offered her his arm and began to lead her away. He cast a sheepish smile over his shoulder and gave a thumbs up, which Fiyero returned with a grin.

As soon as they were gone, Elphaba buried her head in Fiyero's chest and groaned. "Well, that was humiliating."

He laughed and patted her back sympathetically. "It's not like it was the first time," he said conversationally. "And I highly doubt it will be the last." Elphaba groaned again, so he tried a different approach. "Look on the bright side- he'll be scarred for life if we're lucky."

"Yero. Not. Helping," she grumbled.

He shrugged. "Well, at least _I_ enjoyed it."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That night, after the kids were finally put to bed, Elphaba sat idly on her and Fiyero's bed, waiting for him. She turned the lamps down so that they gave off only a small amount of dim orange light, filling the room with flickering shadows.

She didn't have to wait long until the bedroom door opened, and in came Fiyero. He shrugged out of his clothes and pulled on his pajama pants, then plopped down Indian style on the bed.

"So, Fae- how shall we spend our only peaceful, child-free couple of hours on this lovely Valentine's Day?" he teased, as if they didn't both know the answer to that.

Elphaba smirked. "Well…" She climbed into his lap, and loomed over him with a suggestive smile playing on her lips, tracing a finger lightly down his neck and over his chest. "We're not in public anymore…."

"Good idea."


End file.
